Trapped In Hell
by Stepheyy
Summary: Quinn's life fell apart before her eyes, It all started the summer before her sophomore year of high school. Her attitude began to change, her appearance began to change, her parents ignored her. She just wanted it to stop already-she wanted to stop being the perfect girl everyone thought she was. She just wanted her life back
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So welcome to this little random A/U story conceived by a random twitter conversation and it evolved into so much more-this :) Thanks to my two favorite people on earth right now Yas and Claire. Yas for helping me conceive and beta this idea and Claire for ideas and keeping me on track. Together these two help get this story to where it is now and the people in that one facebook group who have offered me so much help (it's where I found Claire) they have given me so much honest advice and feedback I love them. Without any of these people this story wouldn't have happened 3 & yes I'm aware this sounds like an ending.

Also note I've been working on this sense August & I'm so happy to finally have a title for this story; Trapped In Hell. It's officially Christmas Eve here so Merry Christmas or happy holidays in some cases.

Follow us on twitter-it might be exciting and it might not stepheyyrocks, Yas darebeark and Claire FaerieTales4ever

Check out my profile if you wish and Claire's at FaerieTales4ever, I would direct you to Yas's as well but she has nothing on there lol

Disclaimer I own nothing but my own imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Quinn stepped into the house as silently as she could as to not wake her dad. She knew he went to bed early most nights in order to get up early and get to work. Her mother was out of town so Quinn didn't have to worry about her. She saw the light on in her father's study and froze. It was nearing midnight-two hours past Quinn's curfew, she thought he might be waiting up for her and that she'd be grounded but then she heard it. The clear distinctive voice of her father's clearly mad talking to someone. She crept closer to listen in, the door was cracked open a little.

"I don't care who you are or who your mother is. You are not my child. The only children I have are perfectly happy. One is upstairs sound asleep in her bedroom and the other is happily married with two kids of her own. You need to leave now! Before Lucy wakes up!" Quinn gasped quietly at hearing that; she was frozen, wanting to hear more of the conversation.

"Look I don't care that you didn't want me and clearly never will. I just want to know my sisters. If you let me get to know them I'd spin a lie somehow I don't know how." The girl said-Quinn thought sounded like she was in her twenties at best, maybe a little younger.

Quinn wanted to get a better look and listen in a little more but she knew the conversation was ending, she knew how her father worked. She knew that any minute now he'd be escorting her out of the house, slam the door in her face and speed walk back to his study. She had to move but she was trying to find the perfect location. Looking around she figured it out. Quinn quietly sneaked away back to the front door; unlocking it before stepping outside into the hot July air and waited in the bushes that the gardener kept tall; for once Quinn was grateful for them. She waited only just a few minutes before her prediction came true, the girl was tossed out of the house with the door slammed in her face.

Quinn watched as the girl stood there for a minute or two defeated before slowly turning around and walking toward the street where Quinn assumed her car was waiting. The girl had made it to the sidewalk and her hand was reaching for the car door before Quinn could even realize what she was doing she was up out of the bushes and racing toward the girl.

"WAIT!" Quinn called as she slowed down to a stop beside the girl.

"Listen I know you were just in my house and I want to know who you are, I want to know why my father was yelling at you at midnight." The girl raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"My name is Bella Pierce, I assume your Lucy?" At Quinn's nod she continued.

"I'm your sister-well half sister. Russell is the guy that helped create me, I didn't come here looking for a father I already got one. I'm just looking for my family. Listen kid your clearly out passed curfew and I'm assuming in big trouble, Russell said you were asleep so here's my number in case of an emergency or you want to talk. I'd suggest hiding it from Russell he didn't plan to tell your mother or you about me and clearly never will. He doesn't want us to know each other." Bella explained before hoping in the car and driving off leaving Quinn standing there confused or angry or hurt-she couldn't decide.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight but she knew she needed to get in her bed within the next ten minutes before her father went to bed himself, he'd be checking up on her. Sighing she slowly turned around and walked back to the house, creeping in and up the stairs to bed. She collapsed into her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was dreading going downstairs not only because she knew her father would be awake but he'd be waiting for her. Her mother wouldn't be home for another few hours; Quinn knew she couldn't stall. Her father didn't believe in sleeping in, if she wasn't up and dressed by 11am he'd come looking for her. She sighed and got herself ready for the day before going downstairs and greeting her father.

"Morning daddy." Quinn greeted with a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning Lucy. Did you sleep okay? You look a little tired." Quinn shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. Funny thing is I came down for a glass of milk last night around midnight and your study light was on. Daddy what were you doing awake at that time of night?" Quinn asked playing the innocent daughter role.

"Just some paperwork that I forgot about that needed to be finished sweetheart." He answered.

"Are you lying daddy? I heard voices last night, angry voices. Who was over at that time of night?" Quinn asked dropping the innocent tone demanding an answer.

"Lucy it's too early for this." Russell answered avoiding the question.

"ANSWER ME!" Quinn yelled.

"I heard some of the conversation you know. Who was that lady?" Quinn asked.

"No one you need to be concerned about she's gone." Quinn rolled her eyes hating her father even more for lying straight to her face.

"I'm going out for breakfast. I have cheer practice later anyways." Quinn said running to the closet door to grab her gym bag before running out the door away from her father, she needed to figure out how to tell mom; she deserved to know.

Quinn spent most of the afternoon running the track with the rest of the team; why cheerleaders had to run the track all the time? Quinn didn't know but she was grateful for the distraction. She returned home sometime late in the afternoon and was grateful once again that her father's car was gone. She dropped her bag in the foyer and searched the house for her mother finding her reading in the living room.

"Mom?" Quinn asked from the doorway.

"Oh there you are Quinnie. Come here I want to talk to you." Quinn raised her eyebrow in question as she walked closer to her mother to sit beside her.

"Your father told me you were very rude to him this morning. Care to explain why? You know we don't accept any attitude in this house Quinn." Quinn sighed it was going to be hard but she had to do it now.

"I asked him a question he wouldn't answer. He had a guest in the study at midnight and he wouldn't tell me who she was. I had to find out for myself last night when he thought I was asleep but I wanted his answer." Judy smiled sadly at her young daughter; often times she thought her husband was harsh on Quinn but she didn't say anything.

"Sweetheart you can't just yell at your father. Who was she?" Judy asked having a sinking thought that her husband was being unfaithful.

"She said her name was Bella. She's younger then Fran but older then me. She said she's my sister. Daddy is her father. Do you think daddy cheated on you?" Judy took in a sharp breath.

"This isn't something we should be discussing Quinn. This is between your father and I." Quinn rolled her eyes she heard that line before.

"Why not? I'm going to be dragged through everything, just be honest with me!"

"You are too young to be having this conversation with Quinn!" Quinn rolled her eyes; too young?

"I'm too young? Mother I'm fifteen! You guys treat me like I'm ten most days! TALK TO ME LIKE AN ADULT!" Judy sighed and realized that she did need to tell her daughter the truth.

"This might be hard to hear but yes. I've had thoughts for a while now but I've had no proof." Quinn stared into her mother's eyes, anger filling her once again.

"You knew he was being unfaithful and yet you still stay married to this man?" Quinn asked tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I have no proof of anything Quinn. Watch your tone." Quinn shook her head, she was getting in trouble for trying to find answers?

"YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT'S HE'S BEING UNFAITHFUL! HE'S COMMITTING A SIN! YET YOU STILL STAY WITH HIM?" Quinn yelled frustrated, why is it that when she decides to do the right thing she gets in trouble?

"Lucille Quinn Fabray! You stop this yelling right now and calm down. You want to have this conversation? Then you need to act your age and speak." Judy told her daughter.

"Okay fine." Quinn said sitting down still angry at being told off.

"Why are you still with him? I mean why not just get an answer and leave him?" Judy sighed.

"I've thought of it for a few years now. When he started growing distant toward us, long hours at the office. Coming in late, smelling like he's showered. I've never had any proof so I let it be. I didn't want to start any problems between the two of us and have either you or your sister dragged in. It started way before you were born but it got worse as you were older." Quinn nodded.

"What if you could get proof then what would you do?" Quinn needed to hear this answer even if it meant her life was about to change-good or bad.

"Ask for a divorce, fight for custody of you and move someplace new. A fresh start. Why are you asking this Quinn?" Oh so now it was back to Quinn; her mother honored her request a few years ago to be called Quinn but Russell hadn't.

"Would you actually do it if there was proof?" Quinn asked needed to be reassured that at the end of the day she'd still have one parent.

"Yes. Do you have proof Quinn? Is that why your asking all of a sudden?" Quinn nodded slowly.

"Possibly. This lady Bella, She's in her early twenties I think. Said she was my sister last night and that Russell was her father. She gave me her number said if I ever wanted to talk." Quinn said showing her mother her phone.

"Call or text her and find a time and place for the three of us to meet next week to see if it's true. Until then leave it be okay Lucille?" Quinn nodded texting the number Bella gave her the night before.

She knew that if she got called by her full name at any given time she was to listen or was in trouble or both at the same time. The next week would be rough but Quinn figured she could avoid her father or just not speak to her parents at all. She didn't know what would happen after that meeting but things would be confusing and heartbreaking from there on out. While she waited for an answer she distracted herself by taking a shower, hopefully one that would calm her down, knowing her mom would be cooking dinner to keep herself distracted as well.

When Quinn got out of the shower twenty minutes later she avoided her phone; the one that was blinking at her, telling her she had a message. She slowly took her time getting dressed before finally walking over to the phone and opening it.

Bella responded saying that they'd meet at a Starbucks next Saturday for 2pm at the edge of town about a twenty minute drive from where Quinn lived.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter; Review if you wish-I wouldn't say no :) I'll answer any questions I can, I'll respond to any comments if I can and I'll take anything you give me if you choose to :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Quinn was in her room avoiding her parents, she was going crazy trying to figure out what was going on. The house was tense after the other night. She confronted both of her parents on the same day what was she thinking? Neither parents were talking to her which was fine, they weren't talking to each other either. She needed to talk to someone though; she pulled out her phone scrolling through the contacts til she found the right name to select.

_'B you there? I need to talk to someone. I'm going crazy' _She sent the text hoping he'd respond fast.

_'I'm here what's up? I'm currently trying to convince Fran and Coop that I need to visit them for the summer and not go home.' _That got a smile out of Quinn, he always knew what to say at just the right time to cheer her up.

_'LOL sounds like a good idea B let me know if they agree to it, things are tense over here.'_

'_ :( what's wrong? Tell Uncle B everything' _Quinn burst out laughing; did he think she was one of the kids or something?

_'What am I Elsa or Tony? Your not my uncle LOL, but seriously I may __have__ started something between my parents that I can't take back'_

_'LOL it made u laugh tho right? What'd u do?' _Quinn sighed; she wondered how he was able to make her smile like that-oh wait maybe cause he was her best friend.

_'It's possible that my dad may have cheated on my mom, I asked him about it & he didn't deny it, neither did my mom they both pretty much just said that it's none of my business :'( ' _Now that she told someone about it she did feel a little lighter.

_'Wait what? Where's the proof?_'

_'A girl in her 20's stopped by at midnight the other night to have a convo with dad he claimed that she wasn't his daughter no matter what she said. I confronted her outside when dad shut the door in her face. She said she is my sister-she's meet__ing me n__ext week with proof' _

'_Wow-that's_._...I'm out of words. Be careful. G2G coop's returning my call'_ Quinn laughed through her tears.

_'bye B, tell Coop I said hi'_ Quinn put the phone down and stared at the ceiling wondering if things were ever gonna be normal again.

Blaine was the perfect best friend any girl could ask for. Even though Blaine was her best friend they never really put a label on anything. They bonded as kids during joint holidays they got grouped together being the youngest at the time and they were the same age. They always got along and as they got older they started talking more online and through texting. She knew Blaine was attacked before their siblings found out, they went to the same middle school before he got attacked and was transferred to a private boarding school-Blaine's choosing.

They were practically siblings with Blaine being a few months younger then her. Also the fact that when their siblings got married they were both the flower girl and ring barrier-because they were cute and the fact that Quinn and Blaine were the only kids young enough to fit those roles that Frannie and Cooper knew at the time. Basically they got thrown together a lot when they were younger and so it made sense that they got close.

"Quinn could you come here please?" Quinn groaned when she heard her mother's voice she did not want to move.

Walking into the dining room Quinn saw both of her parents sitting at the dining room table staring at her.

"What's going on?" Normally they never sat in the dining room unless it was time for a meal.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you. Please sit." Quinn sighed and sat across from her parents wondering where this was going.

"Lucy I'd like to apologize for anything you overheard the other night in my study. You were supposed to be asleep and never hear any of that." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your apology dad I want the truth. Who was that lady and what was she doing in the house at midnight?" Instead of answering he stood up and got himself a glass of scotch.

"Drop it Lucille it doesn't matter who it was. She won't be coming back." Russell answered after a pause between everyone.

"Mom aren't you at least a bit curious as to why there was a lady in your house alone in a room with your husband at midnight on a night you were away?" Judy sighed.

"Your father and I have already discussed that. It has been settled. Nothing more about that night comes out of your mouth young lady. We wanted to discuss plans for the rest of the summer but if you continue to act up we will be taking things away from you like your privileges such as going out, your phone, your laptop and whatever else we deem necessary." Judy stated; she hated playing the bad cop seeing as she knew her daughter was only hurt and angry looking for answers she wasn't getting.

"Seriously? I haven't done anything wrong at all! and I'm being punished? How is this fair? All I want is answers you guys are doing the wrong!" Quinn said before standing up and running back up to her room to hide.

Quinn was hurt, angry, confused and probably a whole bunch of other things. She hasn't done anything wrong and yet she was getting in trouble every time she spoke up. From now on she was just going to hide in her room and only come out for her track and cheer practices, church and meal times to make small talk that way she couldn't get in trouble. Maybe she should try Blaine's idea and convince her sister and brother-in-law to let her stay with them for the rest of the summer. Even if she did get them to agree there was no way her parents would agree. Only cause she was in their bad books at the moment and so they wouldn't want her to stay somewhere else to cause trouble.

All she had to do was wait four more days to get proof that her father cheated on her mother and then they could get divorced and then her life would be better already. Her mom wanted the proof just as badly, and instead of defending her daughter today she did a complete 180 degree the opposite and started helping her father. Seriously? Just yesterday her mother was seeking a way out of a marriage and today it seemed as though she actually wanted to co-parent with him.

_'Eugh B, you back yet? U need to hear the latest news, I'm starting to think this was not worth the trouble I'm getting into.' _Quinn put down her phone and waited, she wished Blaine was still here that way she could just run to him but nope.

The rest of the week was tense, Quinn was glad to be out of the house-even if it was with her mom. They had told Russell that they were going to have a girly day out and would be back at some point. They were finally meeting with Bella. They arrived and bought their drinks before sitting down at a table waiting for Bella to show up. Finally after ten minutes of Quinn freaking out Bella wouldn't show up, she did. She watched as Bella grabbed her coffee and sat down across from them.

"Hello Lucy nice to see you in daylight, this must be your mother?" At their nods she continued.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Quinn thought for a moment before answering.

"First of all my name is Quinn. Only my dad calls me Lucy. This is my mom Judy. Basically all I'm looking for is proof that my father cheated on mom." Bella nodded she could do that.

"Well my mother's name is Susan Pierce and according to my birth certificate my father's name is Russell Fabray. They had a fling I guess you'd call it about twenty three years ago which resulted in me. He ran as soon as she told him said he was married and she was just a fling for him. He's paid child support which was used for my college fund. Up til a few months ago I never knew his name, never had a need to. I was adopted by my step-father when I was three or four. I'm not after anything, I just wanted a chance to get to know my siblings. I did some digging and found out where you guys lived. I finally got the nerve to confront Russell that night you met me Quinn." Judy sucked in a breath; there was no denying the fact that this girl was Russell's this girl looked more like her father then his other two daughters.

"You didn't miss much growing up. He's lousy father and when he's home he usually has a glass of scotch in hand and ready to criticize you. Ya'know he told me I should get a nose job when I turned thirteen. He told Frannie that if she didn't get into a really good university he wouldn't pay for it and she'd be kicked out. Mom's never been made aware of this though, he's always made sure she's not within hearing distance when saying this stuff." Quinn explained with bitterness in her voice instead of hurt.

Judy's heart broke into pieces hearing her youngest talk. She knew that a major change needed to be made, starting with finding a new house for her and Quinn. She needed to get her daughter out of that house as soon as possible hearing that come out of her youngest daughter's mouth. She knew Russell had been distant for years-making sense it all started around the time Frannie was seven. She knew why now. Before she had never really thought much of him pulling away. She always just wrote it off as him working so much. He had always been married to his job first.

Although he was happy to have a child deep down she knew he always wanted a boy and so when she had told him that she was pregnant again with Quinn just after Frannie's fourteenth birthday he was shocked at first but then it turned into happiness cause there was a hope that this one could be a boy. Although he treated his 'little Lucy' as he called her as a princess he was always distant. Now she knew it was because he was being unfaithful to her and married to his job.

When they got home later that day Quinn was sent up to her room so that she could fully absorb that day's news while Judy sought out Russell. She needed the truth from him and now. Russell wasn't home and so she couldn't confront him, when he did get home she had lost her nerve. She acted cool and pretended it was just a normal day. Of course that made Quinn mad, she wanted her father out of her life and her mother to stop being such a typical housewife and ignore her husband's bad doings.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter<strong>


End file.
